Surgery requiring the union between parts of intestines, blood vessels or other hollow organs of a human body has long been a problem since it is usually performed by simply suturing together the free ends of the two tissue tubular members that are to be joined. This is time-consuming and sometimes impossible because of the anatomical position. In addition, complications such as a leak or obstruction at the suture line occasionally occur.
The present invention has been designed to improve anastomotic surgery and to make possible surgery of this nature in cases where it was therefore difficult or impossible to perform. It has particular application in all types of gastro-intestinal surgery including esophagogastrostomy, gastroduodenostomy and gastrojejunostomy as well as large and small bowel anastomosis.
The invention, in preferred form, includes a pair of anastomotic ring members having a plurality of fenestrated projections about their peripheries and a coupling tube having a convex outer surface, a concave inner surface and an opening substantially coincident with its longitudinal axis. Some means, usually suture material, is used to connect the free end of each of two tubular members to be anastomosed which is pulled over the outside and through the inside of the ring member and thereby inverted. The device will be constructed of a material that will disintegrate in two-three weeks.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device that will permit a simple, rapid anastomosis.
Another objective of the present invention is to make possible simple anastomosis in parts of the body which would normally be quite time-consuming, difficult and/or impossible.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide anastomotic rings and a connecting device which can be formed of a composite material that will disintegrate within a specified period of time.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide anastomotic apparatus that is easily handled, inexpensive and capable of being stocked in operating rooms in quantities for immediate use.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for performing anastomotic surgery utilizing anastomotic ring members and a coupling tube.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent after consideration of the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.